For You For Me
by The1ThatGotAway
Summary: Inspired by the third season, this will mainly follow the storyline of the last episode. Jane thinks she is torn about Casey's upcoming surgery, but what she discovers is her fear lies more with Maura's donor ship and what that could mean to Maura's health, as well as their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by the third season, this will mainly follow the storyline of the last episode. Jane thinks she is torn about Casey's upcoming surgery, but what she discovers is her fear lies more with Maura's donor ship and what that could mean to Maura's health, as well as their lives together._

_**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah..I'm poor, they are rich…. **_

_**Author's Note: I have been away since I have been overtaken by personal issues. I am back to see if I can still put a few words together like I used to. **_

Chapter 1.

Jane watched as Maura spoke quietly with Hope Martin. Dr. Martin, who showed up to offer help as a medical professional to her daughter just as she was beginning something very foreign to her: a triage. Jane kept a close eye on Maura as she worked with the injured and dying. She watched her friend's inelastic demeanor shift when Dr. Martin began to work alongside of her, and then hours later witnessed it fade away completely, until she was left exhausted, covered in soot and blood, eyes red, face tear streaked, her body limp, her mind exhausted.

Although she could not hear the words that were exchanged, she was crafted in the semantics of body language. She knew her friend was resigned, tired and needed to go home. Jane bent her head and slowly walked towards the woman in need.

"Are you ok? Really?" Jane asked for the fourth or fifth time since she coxed Maura into the passenger seat of her unmarked and began the journey to Beacon Hill. Maura looked as defeated as she had ever. Jane had never seen her like this. Tears hinted at the corner of the doctor's eyes and she broke into a caustic chuckle.

"Am I okay?" She repeated back to her friend, who was wearing an expression on her face that Maua had seldom seen and had not a name for. "Oh, yes, Jane. I am very much okay. However, I am not good, great, or splendid. No, I think you are right to ask me if I am okay."

Jane looked hard at her, "Tell me."

Maura shook her head and more tears ran from her eyes as she tried to hold back the tremor in her voice. "I haven't felt like this since internship. I am exhausted, I am completely overwrought with an emotional drain that quite frankly is very foreign and scary."

"Umm, you just said scary." Jane said to her, pulling the car to the side of the road, "I don't think that word is in your vocabulary."

Maura tilted her heard and thought about it. "It's not. I guess I can't seem to find the right word."

Jane shifted into park, "Let's see, we could try terrifying, daunting, alarming." She stopped short, "Wait a minute, did you just guess?" She shook her head, "This is getting too weird. I've got to get you home."

"Will you stay with me?" Maura asked shyly.

"Of course I will." Jane answered. "Whatever you need." This earned an almost exasperated sounding sigh from her friend. "What?"

"Maybe its not good night tonight. I can't host you tonight. I don't even think I will be able-"

She was cut off by Jane. "Host me? Maura? What the hell? Since when do you…you know what…never mind." She looked around her, her eyes stopping on a shop at the end of the block. She looked back at Maura, who was slumped in her seat, eyes closed tight. Jane took a pack of baby wipes from the console and began to gently wipe soot from Maura's face.

"What are you doing?" Maura whispered, eyes still closed.

"I am going to get out of the car and get us some food." She said still dabbing Maura's forehead.

"No," Maura whispered, "why are you wiping my face?" She stilled Jane's hand with hers.

"Because," She whispered back, "You might be too tired to think, but you are still a lady, Doctor." She smiled as she watched Maura's eyes slowly open and a grin spreading on her face. Maura began to giggle. She gently pushed Jane away, still clutching the small towel.

"I got it," She mouthed through a grin reserved only for Jane.

Jane's face lit up and Maura watched that unnamed expression drift across her face yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usually a horse out of the gates when it came to Chinese takeout, Maura watched Jane move her food around the dish taking half-hearted bites when she knew her friend was looking.

"Is the food bad?" She asked, taking her own bite of seared vegetables. "No, mine isn't. Is yours?" She reached with her chopsticks and expertly plucked off a bite of Jane's noodles and chewed thoughtfully. "No, these are not bad. Delicious, in fact. Scallions and plum sauce are quite an exquisite combination, even if they are the domestic label." She reached for more of Jane's noodles.

Jane scooted her dish just out of the doctor's reach, "If you like them so much, why do you always get that?" She pointed with her fork.

"Modern Chinese cuisine is known for high sodium and calorie content, not to mention low fiber, unlike what previous generations hunted and gathered. When we have take-out, I choose tofu and vegetables so that I know I am having a rounded meal full of nutrients. Your dish, albeit delicious is full of starchy gluten, and high sodium which leads to bloating and constipation if you are not drinking water with enhanced electrolytes."

She took a bite of broccoli as Jane watched her with a serious look on her face. "Is this a typical date with you, Doctor? Discussing hunting…gathering…historical nutrients…how not to be constipated?"

"Well," said Maura, looking thoughtful again, "If the subject enters the conversation, of course."

"It's really amazing, if you think about it," Jane mused, "If you weren't so hot, you'd never get laid."

"Jane!" Maura said with a slight astonished look on her face, "I can't believe you just said that!" But a laugh began to creep into her voice.

Jane laughed too, "I can see it, you're on a date with Joe Blow, prattling on about colon health, and he's sitting there ears stuffed with cotton, just waiting to take you to bed."

Maura laughed too, "You are horrible!"

"And you", Jane pontificated, "are a dorkasaurus ."

"Oh, so now I am a dinosaur?" She said, "I'm not sure how that even fits."

Jane shrugged, "Just think of it as being a really big dork."

After dishes had been washed, Maura headed upstairs to shower and Jane headed toward her wet bar with a short glass filled with crushed ice. She selected a bottle and watched the ice as she poured a single malt scotch over it.

"Rich people sure make everything look better." Jane muttered, "Really? Who has crushed ice?" Bass craned his head around the counter and looked up at her as she swirled the glass, "Listen to that sound." She sipped, "Nothing quite like that sound." She looked down at her audience, "Not like those big cloudy chalky cubes from the tray." She walked back to the sofa and stretched her legs. "I always feel like I'm in a Vera Wang ad when I am here."

She looked around for a laugh, but her audience had retreated once again. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes her mind slammed into a wall of instant grief. It was sudden and devastating, overtaking her with a anguish that brought an unexpected sob loudly sound from her core. She tried to stop the tempest but it careened out of her mouth. Out of her soul. She sobbed, unabashed at images that sprang into her mind, worst case scenarios, gangrene, death. The images would not stop coming. Heaving into a ridiculous throw pillow, she tried again to stop the images that invaded her mind.

"Jane!" Maura had appeared without a sound and was suddenly by her side. "What's happening? Please, Jane, tell me." She pulled Jane's head up and steeled her with her own intense stare. "Tell me."


End file.
